1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device requiring a reduced number of parts for locking the webbing of a seat belt of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been commonly practised to withdraw the webbing of a seat belt from a retractor and place it across the body of a seat occupant during driving, and typically design is such that when the seat occupant moves his body, the webbing can be further withdrawn from a take-up reel of the retractor or rewound in accordance therewith so that the seat occupant is not subjected to a strong sense of oppression. However, when a sudden impact, acceleration or deceleration is exerted on the vehicle body and a strong force is suddenly applied to the seat occupant, the withdrawal of the webbing from the retractor must be stopped to prevent the seat occupant from being thrown forwardly.